You Should Know
by This Insane Nightmare
Summary: Don't have a summary, really... Just a short one-shot with Prussia and Austria fighting over Hungary... Anyway, r&r, enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, or the characters**

You Should Know:

"What did I tell you?!"

Shaking with absolute fury, an aristocratic-looking man tightened his hands into fists, standing rigid and tall. "Well?"

Opposite of him, a man with red eyes and off-white hair stood, lips pulled back in to a defiant sneer. In a mocking tone, he said, "To 'stay away from my Elizabeta!'" He walked forward, expression darkening with each step he took across the marble floor of the piano room. "Well I'll tell you something…"

Roderich brought his chin up, refusing to back down as the stronger country grabbed the sides of his forearms, pulling him close to his face. "Think about what you're about to do, dummkopf."

Gilbert merely grinned and slammed him up against the wall, making his oddly reflective glasses fly off, lenses cracking as they hit the ground. "Hungary- Elizabeta- she is mine. You have never been there for her. You never hunted with her. Or fought with her. Oh sure, she rescued you alright, but completely out of pity."

Silenced, Roderich turned his head away. Prussia had never challenged him like this. His words were testing the limits of their friendship, and of his and Hungary's. "Gilbert…" He managed to stammer. "I'm sorry. She's with me. We may not be married any longer, but we are an alliance. It'll take more than another one of your tantrums to break that." Smiling, he tried to ease the tension, attempting to let him see that he only wanted to be friends.

He could see a dark, boiling, despise-filled light enter Prussia's eyes as he was lifted higher, feet now off the floor entirely. "I hate you."

The words echoed through the room, around Austria's head, into his ears, and across his mind. Only after the initial shock did the utterly horrid meaning set in. "What?" It was all he could manage to say.

Gilbert set him down, eyes like two flames of detestation. "You should know that I've always hated you. I owe that to you at the least."

He turned away, tears now spilling down his cheeks. "Every day I was reminded that you were the bigger country. The one with connections. Alliances. I was always the odd man out. You had Hungary. Switzerland. England, briefly. Though I suppose I should thank you. Your mistakes, your weaknesses, and your achievements made me stronger, despite the pain. In the end, your wrongdoings against me, and my entire country became your downfall."

Dumbstruck, all Austria could do was gingerly rub his arm, eyes wide with shock. He and Prussia always fought. It was never a big deal. They argued over something, sometimes got into a small, though rough skirmish, then it was over. They went back to teasingly insulting each other. Then the cycle would start over, just like it always did.

This was different. He meant it. Every word. The truth seeped through his voice, finally reaching his core.

"I hate you too."

The words had escaped in a frantic attempt to gain the upper hand. To be the one who led the fight… To be the bigger country. _Mein Gott, he's right… _

Prussia merely nodded, a small, though agonizingly painful, smirk slowly spread across his face. Eyes narrowed, he wiped a forming tear away, turning his body away from Roderich. "And don't forget, Austria…"

He tipped his head back slightly, so that the other country could only just see his left, blazing red eye. "World War Two. Never forget the time when I ruled you, Poland, Hungary… When I ruled the world."

Biting his lip in fury, Austria snapped back, "and it was your downfall. Never forget 1947. You remember, don't you? The day your great country, the country of Prussia, was _dissolved. _Gone without a trace. Or have you forgotten? The terror you caused? The absolute horror that was the second World War?"

He glared at him, calmly picking his glasses back up from the floor and placing them back on the bridge of his nose, despite the cracks. "I haven't. None of us have."

Gilbert laughed, walking out the doorway. "I look back at that time with pride. Without remorse. I did what my leader instructed me to. And I _ruled!"_

And with that, the great country of Prussia was gone. Austria never looked at him the same way again. Something inside of his former friend had snapped, and deep inside, he knew it could never be mended, and he suspected that the other country knew too.

However, Gilbert had gotten what he had come for. Elizabeta. Hungary. A new alliance had been forged. One that could control the world.

And as for Austria? He was forgotten. Like he deserved to be. His aristocratic reign was over.

**And… That's it. I looooove PrussiaXHungary, and felt like for once Austria needed to be viewed as the hated one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
